dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball DA: Desutini Toso
Dragon Ball DA: Desutini Toso is an upcoming game for the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, and Wii systems. It is a successor to the Budokai Tenkaichi series, building off of its character roster. It is set to be released in January. Gameplay Dragon Ball DA: Desutini Toso is a combination of the best features from both the Budokai Tenkaichi and Raging Blast series, in addition to several new features. Dragon Ball DA is confirmed to have characters and venues from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball DA. It will feature characters up to the Janemba Saga in DA. There are also several new game modes, unlocked after completing Ultimate Story. New Features There are several new features in Dragon Ball DA: Desutini Toso. If major battles in the show are recreated in Vs. Mode, they are known as Destiny Struggle (Desutini Toso). In addition to having special dialogue at the beginning and end of a fight, several other features will be added, such as certain moves automatically killing certain characters. However, characters that had a clear upper hand in the show or manga will also gain a massive boost. Examples: Goku(Z) End vs. Kid Buu Super Spirit Bomb will kill Kid Buu Kid Buu has an advantage over Goku in the fight Game Modes Ultimate Story Mode In the story mode, you always play as the winner of the fight Dragon Ball Arc: Emperor Pilaf Saga Tournament Saga Red Ribbon Army Saga General Blue Saga Commander Red Saga Fortuneteller Baba Saga Tienshinhan Saga King Piccolo Saga Piccolo Jr. Saga Dragon Ball Z Arc: Saiyan Saga Frieza Saga Cell Saga Majin Buu Saga Movies Saga What-if Saga Dragon Ball DA Arc: Super Saiyan Saga Legendary Super Saiyan Saga Otherworld Saga Vegeta's Triumph Versus Mode Single Battle - Battle as all of your favorite characters in one-on-one matches. Team Battle - Battle in teams of up to five. Double Battle - A Battle with up to four players fighting at once. World Tournament World Tournament - A tournament of up to 16 players, with 3 difficulties. Cell Games - A survival tournment where you don't get healed between matches; Cell is the final enemy. Grand Tournament - A tournament of up to 32 players; Final opponent is Bojack. Otherworld Tournament - A difficult tournament of fighters from the Otherworld, with a larger prize money yield. Online Mode Ranked Match - A match that effects your battle rank. Player Match - An exhibition match that doesn't effect your rank. Friend Match - A match with friends that doesn't effect your rank. Tournament - Select one of the four tournaments to compete in. Otherworld Tournament does effect your rank. Training Mode Beginner's Training - Learn the controls. Adept Training - Learn combos and special attacks. Master Training - Master even the smallest game mechanic. Free Training - Unlimited health and ki to practice. Ultimate Battle Punching Machine - Get high combos to increase your score. Dragon Ball Battle - Get a Dragon Ball for every opponent you defeat. Mission 100 - Complete 100 team battles for great prizes. Survival - Survive against 50 enemies. Extreme Battle - A ranked match against tough opponents. Characters Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku (Early) Goku (Mid) - Super Saiyan Goku (End) - Full Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3 Kid Goku - Great Ape Goku (DA) - Full Power Super Saiyan, Full Power Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta (Scouter) - Great Ape, Super Saiyan (DA) Vegeta - Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 Majin Vegeta Vegeta (DA) - Full Power Super Saiyan, Full Power Super Saiyan 2, Ascended Super Saiyan 3 Kid Gohan - Great Ape Teen Gohan - Full Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 Gohan - Full Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Great Saiyaman Gohan (DA) - Full Power Super Saiyan, Full Power Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3 Future Gohan - Super Saiyan Ultimate Gohan Goten - Super Saiyan Future Trunks (Sword) - Super Saiyan Future Trunks - Full Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Restrained Super Saiyan 3 Trunks - Super Saiyan Piccolo (Dragon Ball) - Giant Piccolo Kid Krillin Krillin Yamcha Master Roshi - Jackie Chun, Max Power Tien Chiaotzu Yajirobe Videl Mr. Satan Bear Thief Nam Ranfan Bacterian Giran Captain Yellow Major Metallitron General White General Blue Advisor Black (Battle Suit) Wolf-Man InoShikaCho Tambourine Cymbal Drum Pilaf Machine - Fusion Shu Machine - Fusion Mai Machine - Fusion Demon King Piccolo - Youth Raditz Shorty Scarface Nappa Cui Dodoria Zarbon - Transformation Guldo Recoome Burter Jeice Ginyu Frieza - 1st, 2nd, 3rd, Final, 100% Mecha Frieza King Cold - Final Form Android 13 - Fusion Android 14 Android 15 Android 16 Android 17 Android 18 Android 19 Android 20 Cell - Semi Perfect, Perfect, Super Perfect Cell (DA) - Quarter-Perfect, Near Perfect, Super Perfect, Ultra Perfect Paragus Broly - Restrained Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan Nanta Gogeta - Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3 Vegeto- Super Saiyan Gotenks - Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3 Janemba - Super Janemba, Original Janemba Saike - Demon Form Pikkon Pikhan Dabura Yakon Pui Pui Babidi Yamu Spopovich Majin Buu Super Buu - Gotenks, Gohan. Also, what-if absorbtions Vegeta, Goku, Tien & Yamcha, or Piccolo absorbed. Kid Buu Garlic Jr. (Dead Zone) - Super Garlic Jr. Dr. Wheelo Turles - Great Ape, Super Saiyan (What-If) Slug - Giant Cooler - 4th Form Meta Cooler Bojack - Super Bojack Kogu - Super Kogu Zangya - Super Zangya Bido Bujin Bio Broly Hirudegarn - 2nd Form King Vegeta - Great Ape, Super Saiyan (What-If) Bardock - Great Ape, Super Saiyan (What-If) Fasha - Great Ape Tora - Great Ape Shugesh - Great Ape Borgos - Great Ape Dr. Raichi Hatchyhack Venues Wasteland Ruined Earth Rocky Area Cave World Tournament Stage X.S. Cash Tournament Stage Cell Games Stage Otherworld Tournament Stage City Ruined City Frieza's Spaceship Planet Namek Dying Namek Glacier Desert Dark World Kami's Lookout Hyperbolic Time Chamber Islands Kami House Planet Vegeta (Pendulum Room) Grand Kai's World Supreme Kai's World Hell Janemba's Hell